So, Will You Miss Me Today?
by cumberland river relic
Summary: Although you can read this as a standalone piece, it also serves as an extended version of Chapter 6 of "The Lasso of Truth." In the story, Roz and Frasier are now married. Beware: it's rated "M" for a reason.


*******So, Will You Miss Me Today?*******

Summary:

Although you can read this as a standalone piece, it also serves as an extended version of Chapter 6 of "The Lasso of Truth." In the story, Roz and Frasier are now married. Beware: it's rated "M" for a reason.

*******Author's Notes*******

I do not own the TV show _Frasier_. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes only. I get no compensation from it.

You can interpret this piece in one of two ways. In one way this is the extended version of Chapter 6 of the story "The Lasso of Truth." Or in the other way you can read it as a standalone piece that looks at the married life of Roz and Frasier. Either way it's rated "M" for a reason. A shorter, non-M-rated version of Chapter 6 is located within the regular story itself.

Did you ever wonder what Roz and Frasier would be like together? How would their banter and natural give-and-take fit into marriage? Read on!

*******So Will You Miss Me Today? **_**Frasier narrates**_*********

The first streaks of dawn that streamed through the window accented the curves of her body. Merely staring at her had fully awakened me. I thought she was still asleep, but then her hand loosed from the clasp that she had held with my hand. She moved her fingers across my torso, and in a gentle motion she began to trace circles on my bare chest with her finger. With her free arm she raised up her body, a glorious mix of smooth skin, disheveled hair, and languid smile.

I touched her cheek, then lifted a stray strand of her hair off her face to wrap it behind her ear. A soft purring sound came from her, a sound that I had come to relish. Cupping her cheek with the palm of my hand, I brought our lips together in a light kiss. At least it started out light...

Her hand moved from my chest to the back of my head, pulling me into a more intense kiss while her leg slid around my hips. With her now well awake, I moved my hand down her body, stopping at points that I had come to know were particularly arousing to her. My fingers danced and darted. Again I heard her purring sound, deeper this time. That was my cue, and my hand advanced further. At the same time her fingers ran through my hair until she grasped a handful and tugged on it. As our kissing progressed, I now heard a low moan issue from her throat.

In a flash we broke off our kiss. With feline-like grace, she rolled herself around until she was fully on top of me. Her long hair cascaded around our faces as if we were sealed off in a world all our own. Now her entire length pressed against mine. Our movements became even more urgent, and her moans became louder as I applied my full attention to caressing her body.

Her back arched and she lifted her face skyward, biting her lip to keep her sounds at a minimum. In a moment she looked down at me with fire in her eyes that matched the desire in my heart.

"So, Frasier, will you miss me today?" Roz asked.

With my own passions burning hot now I grasped her body with both hands and rolled us over, pressing her back against the mattress.

Crack!

What an odd noise. Roz looked at me baffled, and I no doubt reflected that same look. But then Roz' expression changed to one of discomfort. Reaching under herself, she produced the book that I had taken to bed last night. While drifting off to sleep I had let it fall among the covers.

Roz raised the book for me to inspect. The cracking noise had come from the spine of the book breaking under the...exertions...of Roz and me. She looked at the book, shook her head, then smiled.

"You're taking these quizzes seriously."

"I want to do well. And remember, you're the one who came up with the idea." I said.

"I never thought it would go so far as you getting a book to help you. When I brought up the idea of the quizzes I had figured it would offend you."

"OK, yes, at first I was offended. Pride or something like that. But I want to be the best."

"You are the best already. The quiz idea was just to add some spice."

"It does. Regardless, Roz, I do want to be the best. And if that means becoming a student again, I'll do that." I traced a line around the edges of Roz' lips until she opened her mouth to gently teeth my index finger. I continued, "You know, taking on the mindset of a student brings a heightened awareness of many things. For instance, I've observed that if I place my hand here..."

Roz giggled and the fire returned to her eyes. Hurling the remains of the book against the far wall of our bedroom, she pulled me back on top of her. Now both pairs of hands wandered and explored while our lips crushed together in a mutual assault.

"Ding-ding-ding!"

Once again we broke apart as I slammed the palm of my hand on top of the alarm clock.

"Tell me again why we set the alarm so early?"

"I'll be on the road almost all day. Sometimes eastern Washington seems almost as far away as the eastern seaboard."

"Yes, but none of those pesky hurricanes that blow through every now and then."

Right at that moment, neither of us were happy. True, Roz did have that "quick" trip to visit a newly-purchased local station. Quick trip, ha! She would drive all morning to get there, make a brief visit to the station to "show the flag" as it were, then turn around for the long drive back to Seattle. The KACL group had started to expand before I came back, and now it continued apace. Credit Roz for the growth - and the board of directors did with handsome rewards for her. Bebe was right, my wife had become a star executive and I couldn't be prouder. But still, right now, in our bed with the rest of the world at bay for the moment, I wished that we could have just a few more minutes alone. Just. A. Few.

"I know one hurricane that was stirred up right here."

As she moved her hand now it was my turn to bite my lip. Roz was torturing me and she knew it. An exquisite torture, but one none the less. I fought fire with fire and resumed my own efforts. Since our marriage, I had become a quite a student of Roz, what she liked, what she disliked, and what drove her to and over the edge. Soon enough her gasps let me know my success.

Never mind Roz' trip, never mind my own show prep, never mind that infernal quiz! I pressed Roz back against the mattress again. With her hair askew around her face, she reached up for me. Her fingers brushed across my chest while her lips curled into a wicked grin. Then one hand reached behind my shoulder to pull us back into a kiss. Working down from my chest, her other hand moved to join our...

"Ding-ding-ding!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh!" I said as I buried my face into the pillow.

This time Roz reached out from under me to strike the alarm clock.

"I suppose we have to get up."

"If memory serves, we set that second alarm for just such a contingency. We don't want to make you late. Again."

My wife propped herself up against the headboard. Roz always looks beautiful, and the rays of dawn that bathed her face made her look like both angel and temptress at the same time. I loved that view of her, one that I shared with no one else.

"Frasier, what does it mean that we knew ourselves well enough to do that?"

"That we're both responsible adults."

"That still act like a couple of randy teens."

"And aren't you glad of that?" I said as I rose from the bed.

Grasping Roz' hand I helped her to her feet. Once we were both standing, Roz pushed me back against the door of the closet. Her fingers reached around my neck to pull her face up even with mine. As she wet her lips I saw love and lust in her eyes. We joined together once more in a kiss of promise.

"Tonight, when we get home..."

"Let's make it an early night." I finished Roz' thought. Her eyes conveyed to me that we were on the exact same wavelength.

"We'll tell Alice that we're both exhausted."

"...and so we're turning in early. Good plan!"

Roz tugged my hand and pulled me with her into the bathroom.

"You know, we're both in a hurry." Roz said.

"And we both need a shower." I said.

"What if we maximize our efficiency and combine our efforts? Two people, one shower. I mean, that's what two responsible adults would do, isn't it, Frasier?"

"I like the way you think!" I replied as I patted her posterior and she turned on the steamy hot water.

*******The End (if you are reading this as a standalone piece) -or- To Be Continued (if you are reading this as Chapter 6 of "The Lasso of Truth")*******

*******Author's Notes*******

Whew! This is the most explicit piece that I've ever written.

What's the quiz that Frasier was talking about? If you are reading this as simply a standalone piece, you can imagine whatever you want! If you are reading this as an extended version of Chapter 6 in "The Lasso of Truth," Chapter 7 will provide a more specific answer.

Thank you for your reviews, and I look forward to hearing from you!


End file.
